


How To Be A Single Dad

by Marvelhead17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Confusion, Eventual Romance, F/F, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: When Jarvis one day informs Tony that someone sharing his DNA is at the hospital he feels confused and suspicious. Taking the matter in his hands, he decides to investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/gifts).



‘Hey sexy we shud meet up again, last nite was fun.’ - _unknown number_.

He stared at the phone, his heart cringing in his chest, this wasn’t the first time she had cheated on him. But this time it was going to be the last. He shouldn’t have left her at the bar the previous night, but he had a job to do and her manager had been there so he should have been protecting her, right? _The scum bag, calls himself a manager._ He had left her in the manager’s care before but somehow she always managed to slip away with a total stranger.

 

She was an aspiring singer; her mother had died only 2 years ago, when she was 18, but she had been managing well. Until she got hold of a bottle and drank like a fish. She slept around with more than a dozen men by the time she turned 20, surprisingly not contracting any sexual diseases, infections or a pregnancy along the way, the men weren’t exactly clean.

 

               Eva finally settled with a good man, Josh, he’d managed to keep her from sleeping around and drinking for a solid 3 weeks. They had been going out for a month and a half. He was honest, patient, loving and provided the affection that she had needed in her life. Her mother, Stephanie, was a control freak, her real father had never been around, the only men she saw were the hundreds that had come through the front door and to her mother’s bedroom. Her mother was a prostitute. Stephanie graduated high school and wanted to go to college but her parents refused to pay when they found out that she was pregnant and there was no way to contact the father at the time. Stephanie hit rock-bottom because of alcohol and having too much fun, the only control she could have was over Eva, they never got along even when Stephanie was on her death bed.

 

Eva had just finished performing on stage in a local diner, it was located in a small area practically under the Brooklyn Bridge, frequented by the night shifters. Josh took a deep breath, this wasn’t going to be easy for him, he loved Eva dearly but she continued to break his heart no matter the promises she made to him.

               She smiled at him with bright eyes, “So how was I tonight sweetie?”, she always knew the answer she would get.  
“You were great as always,” Josh managed a smile and gave her a hug. “Listen, we need to talk, now.”  
“Something bad is going to happen isn’t it? Nothing good ever comes after somebody says that,”  
“Unfortunately it is bad, very bad. And I’m sorry that I’m about to even say this but I have to. Eva, you got another text from an unknown number, it was about you and whoever the hell he was, having fun last night. I left you at a bar and that was my mistake, but you should have been more careful. You were doing so great, sober for 3 weeks and committed to me, but I can see that this isn’t going to be a permanent thing.” His voice was cracking, and seeing her eyes begin to water up only made him want to cry and it made him choke up even more.

               “I love you, I love you more than anything in the world, but the cycle is going to keep happening and I can’t handle it. I really can’t. I have emotions, I have feelings. I’m human. My heart breaks with each time you cheat and when you get drunk it hurts. I just- I just want you. I want the girl who seemed so sweet and innocent when I first met her, I fell in love the minute she looked at me.”  
“Yeah?” tears cascaded down her face, her eyes already becoming red and puffy, “Well I used to be her, but she’s dead now. My mother killed her when she was 13.” She sniffled.  
“Eva, I love you.” He said, pulling her close for one last hug, she pushed him hard.  
“Fuck you! I hate you! Drop dead, you son of a bitch!” she screamed.

Josh managed to walk out even though his eyes were blurred with tears, he got in his car and drove away. Eva stood alone, her heart shattered into millions of fragments, she turned and saw herself in the mirror. _This is your fault. You slut. He loved you and you let this happen. Mom was right, nobody will love you. Nobody._

 

***        *        ***

 

Hours had passed and many drinks had passed her lips, she was becoming more tolerant to alcohol every day, it was becoming harder to drown out her sorrows and self-pity. She chugged down the last bottle and threw it on the ground. It shattered.

She staggered out the diner and somehow made her way onto the Brooklyn Bridge. _I should jump. I have nothing, nobody. Who would notice if I was gone now?_ She struggled to get up to the ledge.

No cars were coming or going. Darkness was all around and inviting her in. She decided to go to the other side.

A loud roaring noise came straight towards her, and she thudded hard onto the ground, her body felt numb. She couldn’t hear or see anything. She closed her eyes and let the cold feeling take over.


End file.
